Eternal First Love
by Cherry Teh berry
Summary: [Takes Place In Present Time] [-rated to be safe-] Rosette finds herself coming in contact with her first love again--but things don't always work out like a fairy-tale. Especially when you discover your "love's" dark secret--why they moved in the first p
1. Default Chapter

A/n: This is…basically an AU. It revolves something happening in my life right now, so that's where I got the idea. However, I've thought up a deeper storyline for it so I shall not be making this a one-shot as originally planned-it shall be much more then that. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Chrno Crusade.

By the way, this is more or so a prologue, kay?

Review and I'll update. .;  
-

"I'm late!"

A panicked cry sounded desperately through the near deserted school grounds. In fact, she was very late-having only a minute left before the late bell would scream in her ears, and, once again; she'd have to face the school's principal, Miss. Kate, for again being tardy to class.

Cursing about her shitty luck beneath her breath, she bolted towards her first period class, softly pleading she'd make it in time..

Her prayers appeared to be answered as she skidded to a stop before her classroom, a triumphant smirk taking over her lips. However, she made one mistake that would cost her dearly. She paused for a moment to catch her breath after the quick workout, before coiling her fingers around the silver door handle, beginning to push the door open with her hip…

BRIIIIING. The loud noise blared in her ears and caused her to yelp and stumble; falling on her face into the classroom, onto the floor.

Groaning inwardly, she lifted her defeated gaze upwards, her azure eyes connecting with sharp, angry icy blue ones. "ROSETTE!" The woman barked, seizing her wrist before violently pulling the teenager to her feet.

Rosette chewed her bottom lip nervously, knowing she would have quite a time trying to talk her way out of this one, judging by the obdurate expression on her teacher's face.

The woman was rather stout with a pudgy stomach. A mop of deep black hair rested atop her head, short and curled at the top like the swirl-y top of an ice cream sundae.

She pushed her little round glasses onto the bridge of her nose and snorted, irritably shaking her head. "You are so irresponsible, Rosette! This is the third time this week! You leave me with no choice but to assign you detention," The teacher huffed, walking curtly towards her desk. There, she whipped out a pink pad of paper and a black pen, scribbling down her detention slip, no doubt.

Rosette groaned inwardly as she accepted the slip, not really paying attention to the "get to work!" order being barked at her. She nestled herself down into her sit, absent mindedly ignoring the snickers directed at her from the other girls in class.

They were just jealous, she'd convinced herself of that a long time ago.

-

Break wasn't coming as much of a relief to Rosette that day.

The girl ran a hand through her shoulder length blonde hair and frowned slightly, wondering if she should ever do anything fancy with it..

But she cut the thought from her mind and shook her head. She'd never have time. Not with taking care of Joshua and all..

These thoughts drifted through her mind as she passed a crowd of people on her way to detention. However, the shrieking of her name caused her to turn.

Her gaze landed upon a small-framed girl, pushing her way through the crowd in an attempt to reach her best friend. She had beautiful moon-beam hair that sparkled when the sunlight caught it just right. Her eyes were such a deep shade of brown they were red, but nothing less then beautiful. Their was just something serine about this angelic little girl-something that could calm any restless soul.

Rosette reached out and grasped her wrist, wrenching the girl out of the shovey crowd. "Azmaria, you alright?" Rosette asked gently, but this question was meant by Azmaria grasping her shoulders. "Rosette I found him!" Azmaria gushed excitedly. "I found him! He's in my homeroom!"

Confusion was clear on Rosette's face as she struggled to steady the girl. "..Who?"

"CHRNO!" Azmaria cried. "The guy who gave you your first kiss when you were little! Him! I found him! He's waiting!"

"H-how did you…?" Rosette stuttered as her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

However, her question remained unanswered as Azmaria lead Rosette towards the School snack bar.

There, leaning silently up against the brick wall was an apathetic looking figure, deep blood red eyes casted towards the ground almost sheepishly. Deep violet hair was spiked out in the front, but was drawn down his back in a long braid.

However, when his gaze met Azmaria's, he flushed and darted away without a word.

Azmaria huffed in annoyance and chased after him, screaming his name.

Rosette blinked in confusion, before seizing this opportunity to run. "DETENTIONGOTTOGOBYE!" She cried in one breath, darting away without another word.

-

Once in the safety of the detention room Rosette allowed herself a few moments to think. Memories of Chrno and her flared up in her mind-playing with him when he was little, getting run over by a bike, his lips gently pressing against her cheek…

She flushed again. She may have been only five, give or take a year; at the time, but he was the only boy that had ever kissed her.

Aside from Joshua.

But he was her brother-so he didn't count.

Time flew without her even noticing and before she knew, her detention was up and she was home free to lunch.

A/n: Believe me, it'll get better. XD Enjoy, and review! ;;;;;;;;


	2. Lunch and a Bump Of Heads

A/n HOLY CRUD. 00;;; SEVEN REVIEWS ALREADY? That's the most I have EVER gotten with only ONE chapter up! XDDD THANKS SO MUCH. ;-; I luff joo all. XD

-Bows- M'sorry this took so long. I had it all typed up, but my laptop died and I lost it. .-.; So, I kinda put off for a few days after that…XD Plus, I was at a major sleepover with meh friends. ; Practically the whole weekend! Any who…

Evilanimeblond: D Thanks! And yeshums, it is Rosette/Chrno. ; No worries. 3  
JasmineScent85: I'll trrrry! XDDD Thanks for the reviews .  
Adrienne: XD of course! Sorry to keep you waiting!  
RyuuMahou: XD Thanks!  
Rosette's Reincarnation: O! Luff the SN and thanks!  
Kawaii Rin-chan: THANK YOU FOR THE FAV!  
Princess Of The Shadow Land: I do ;; And I glad joo think it's cute. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade.

P.S: If anyone wants to contact me about anything, feel free to IM me! AIM: Ruby fox chan MSN: and for YIM Ruby fox chan ((But I'm hardly on YIM.))

-

Ah, lunch. Almost everyone's favorite time of a school day. When your free from the classroom's bonds and your hand can rest after all those cramps from writing.

A time when you can satisfy for your hunger and your thirst, a time to hang around and chat with friends. Or, maybe your scurrying to finish an assignment last minute during your free time? Whatever may be going on, lunch was lunch; and most were thankful for it.

Rosette Christopher, however, couldn't decide if lunch today was a good thing - or not. After all, Azmaria may try to get her to talk to Chrno again..

Her cheeks tinged with red at her own thoughts as she scurried along, heading towards the same table she ate lunch at everyday since the beginning of school.

After a short while of walking, she reached the table to discover Azmaria already waiting for her with a silly grin. "Rosette!" She laughed, patting the spot beside her on the bench. "How was…detention?"

Rosette smiled despite herself before shrugging her shoulders. "So so."

Azmaria nodded in reply, before leaning over towards Rosette with a sly look in her eyes, something Rosette wasn't used to seeing. "Rosette," Azmaria began slowly as Rosette opened her mountain dew and began greedily sipping the cool liquid.

"Chrno…he'll talk to you on Monday. I got him to pro.." At the mention of Chrno's name, Rosette chocked on the soda she'd been drinking, spilling the rest of it all over her light blue jeans in a rather…inappropriate spot.

"Crap!" Rosette yelped, standing up with wide eyes at her mistake. Azmaria shrunk back for a moment, before realizing her friend's predicament, for which she giggled. "Rosette are you alright?" Azmaria questioned, standing up with her friend.

Before Rosette had time to answer, snickering filled her ears. "Wet yourself, Rosette?" A group of boys taunted from a few feet away.

Rosette's eye twitched slightly. "…IT'S SODA!" She cried in defense, about ready to pulverize the snickering boys. They stiffened slightly and backed off, noticing the angry glare coming from behind Rosette's narrowed gaze. Today was not her day to be messed with, she was feeling bitchy.

Azmaria wrapped her arms around Rosette's waist, restraining the blonde from going berserk on the helpless boys, who ran off quickly. "GET BACK HERE, YOU PUKES! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" She snarled, while Azmaria could only cling and restrict her movement.

After many minutes of struggling and insults later, Rosette calmed and sat down at the small table. "Ya know, Rosette, it wasn't that big of a deal.." Azmaria was practically sweat-dropping, but shut-up at Rosette's evil look.

-

The school bell rang, and once the loud, blistering sound finished a cadence of disappointed groans arouse from the students as they trudged drearily to their classes.

Azmaria leant Rosette her jacket, which she tied the opposite way then normal around her waist, so the soda stain was not visible.

After gathering her things and bidding her farewells to an excited Azmaria who was heading to chorus, Rosette stormed off towards science.

She pushed and shoved her way past anyone in her path towards the science classroom, until, with her gaze focused on the ground; she slammed heads with someone.

"GOD-DAMN IT!" She screeched as she hit the ground, her backpack flying a few feet away from her. "Can't you watch where the hell your going?" She growled as she stood up, brushing herself off.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," A timid voice replied meekly as red eyes blinked back into her's. She froze when their eyes meant, trying to grip the fact she'd just screamed at…Chrno.

Chrno smiled sheepishly and broke the eye contact, reaching over and scooping up her backpack, which he held out to her. "Really sorry…"

Her stunned silence was starting to make him feel uneasy. He shifted under her gaping expression, which must have snapped her back to reality.

For, when he did; she whispered out a rushed "sorrythanksbye." and took off hurriedly down the hall.

Chrno stared after, and waved awkwardly. She…was one odd girl, he thought to himself; shoving his hands in his pockets.

-

Rosette, all flustered up; busted into science and took her seat without a word. Just as she was situated, the bell rang; much to her delight. Despite her encounter, she thankfully was not late...again.

Once the late bell was finished singing it's song, the teacher began chatting away about atoms, protons neutrons and what-not. But Rosette wasn't really paying attention.

She stared at her blank notes, her thoughts swimming with different images of Chrno. He was so…cute. She heard herself think, causing another blush to arise on her creamy colored skin. He was almost just like she remembered him, just a whole lot taller, she supposed.

But…did he remember her? At all? Did he care she wanted to really talk to him again..? She frowned as she wondered this, until a loud bang snapped her out of her daydream.

"Miss Christopher," The teacher snapped. "Would you mind staying with us today? Or is that to much for you to handle?"

A chorus of giggles rang out as Rosette shook her head, groaned and slipped further down into her seat. The teacher walked back up the aisle way to the front of the classroom and continued her lecture.

Rosette fought with her thoughts and managed to pick up her pencil, scribbling down sentence after sentence for her notes.

-

A/n SORRY FOR THE BORING-NESS! Got to get the regular crap outta the way before the excitement stuff comes in. xD Which I'm planning to begin next chapter. And if not, it will defiantly be the one after that-you have my promise. So, review! And thanks!


	3. School Dance! And Hey There, Joshua And ...

A/n: Welcome again! 'Tis Ruby fox chan here, with the newest chapter! And It's Valentine's day! Yay! Phear it! D

Right now I'm at school. Student service at the moment, but she doesn't have anything for me to do so like, I'm in the core and I'm bored so I'mma type this chapter up and post it! Whoot whoot!

Sadly I only got…two reviews for my last chapter…;-; It made me sad! TT;;;

Anyway, today there's a Valentine's dance after school, so, in this chapter, as an extra valentine day's treat; they are going to a dance! This wasn't originally planned so it might throw off the chapters by a little but I have to do some kind of Valentine's treat…get ready for lotsa awkward fluffy moments between our Chrno and Rosette! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade…meh.

-

"BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEP" The alarm clock blared nosily beside her.

Groaning, the blonde reached out with her hand and struck the clock, sending it soaring across the room and into the wall. Where it exploded.

"SHIT!" The blonde cursed as she dove to her feet, staring at the remains of her old alarm clock, which were smoking.

"Sis, what's all the noise…?" A soft, almost timid voice squeaked as a young boy peeked into the room. His soft colored blonde hair fell into his crystal blue eyes, blocking part of his vision. ((DUN DUN DUN ENTER JOSHUA MEW.))

"Joshua, get the fire extinguisher!" Rosette barked, whacking the pile of flame with a white slipper that rested beside her bed.

With wide eyes and a hurried nod, the one year younger boy darted off and returned with the fire extinguisher, which he aimed at the fire. "What did you do?" The boy gasped as he sprayed it, calming the fire down.

Rosette gulped a little, before speaking. "I…threw it against the wall.."

Joshua frowned slightly, but nodded. "Well, okay, but….you better get ready, sis. I'll clean it up after you've gone to school," The boy decided, stepping out of the room to give his sister her privacy. 

Rosette, trying to ignore the smothering remains in the corner of her room, slipped out of her bunny pajamas and into a pair of deep blue jeans and a cherry red top.

Picking up her brush, she ran a few strokes of it through her messy hair, wincing every time the brush hit a knot, which seemed like every other stroke.

After a few minutes of brushing, she disputed about the style for that day and decided just to leave it down. Well, it was that or a ponytail.

Clicking her tongue she reached over and scooped up her backpack, glad she had taken the time to pack it last night and was not bothered with the task this morning.

She closed the door softly behind her and trotted towards the kitchen, mouth watering at the delicious smell radiating from it.

Over the years, In the time the young boy was forced to stay home because of his devastating illness, Joshua had molded himself into a superb chef. And every morning, delicious golden brown pancakes with steaming sausage and bacon awaited her.

Pushing into the quaint kitchen, she positioned herself on a small wooden chair, clapping her hands as her brother instantly plopped a plate down in front of her.

Giggling, the older sibling leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on her brother's cheek.

Joshua pouted, moving away from the embrace his sister formed after the small kiss. "I'm not that little anymore!" He protested. "You don't need to do that!"

Smiling, Rosette shook her head. "Of course I do!" She began. "Because I want to, little bro." She contradicted.

Joshua sighed, but smiled anyway and settled down beside his sister who was snarfing down her breakfast with a pleasant smile on her face.

After the plate was completely cleared, the teenager picked up her plate and disposed of it in the kitchen sink. "Alright, Joshua, got to go," Rosette stated, leaning over and ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. 

"Ah, okay Rosette," Joshua sighed reluctantly. "Your going to be home late today, right? The dance is today…right?"

Rosette frowned at the young boy. "Well, Joshua…" She began slowly. "I might be, unless I don't go, so…Just be a good boy, and only open the door when your home schooling teacher gets here." Rosette instructed, waving a good-bye before departing out the door.

As her gaze fell on the drive way, she sighed in remembrance. Her piece of crap Volkswagen was in the shop, which meant she was walking. "Stupid faulty brake.." She growled, beginning down the sidewalk.

After maybe thirty minutes of walking she reached her highschool.

'Wow, not late for a change,' Rosette thought almost proudly as she strolled into the school grounds.

As this thought was finished, the last bell rang.

In disbelief, Rosette gazed down at her wrist watch, eyes twitching. It was off by a good fifteen minutes.

Groaning, she began towards her first period class and winced, knowing today was going to be a bad, bad day..

-

"Rosette….are you okay?" Azmaria's fretful voice fell upon death ears as Rosette continued to pound her head into her locker.

It was already lunch time and Rosette's prior thoughts had come true.

She was having a really bad day.

"Rosette.." Azmaria further prodded, poking the blonde's shoulder.

Rosette twitched, before her voice came from behind clenched teeth.

"My clock blew up, I was late, I had detention, my soda exploded in my backpack and destroyed my headphones, my library book is damaged and I have to pay for it, at brunch I sat in gum and someone spilled chocolate milk all over me.." ((Basically my day a little bit ago. -.-; ))

After Rosette's little explanation came to a closing she began ranting about her sucky day beneath her breath, continuing the constant banging of her head against her locker.

"Oh, cheer up Rosette! After all today's the dance! We'll have fun!" Azmaria attempted to convince her friend to chin up, her tone almost pleading. "C'mon, I'll buy you a cotton candy,"

Rosette nodded slowly and seized the banging and ranting. "I guess so…and I should probably bring some home for Joshua," She decided, sliding down to the floor against her locker.

Azmaria nodded and sat beside her. "Yes, I promise we'll have a good time! And I heard Chrno's going.." Her voice took on an amazingly sly edge as she added the last part, which caused Rosette's face to light up in a blush.

Azmaria giggled at the reaction she received.

-

The final bell rang, signaling everyone's freedom from school—and it showed the dance was about to start.

Everyone checked in their backpacks into the designated area, before pouring into the gym, eyes a light and a flitter in their hearts. Some walked hand in hand with their sweethearts, it being the Valentine's dance and all; while others walked with their close friends in a close knitted group.

Inside, billions of lights raced across the walls, flashing an array of different colors and forming into thousands of different shapes. Near the north wall of the gym was a snack bar with free cookies, soda, Mm's, candy, you name it; and close to that was a cotton candy stand (on sale for a dollar).  
Near the south end was the DJ, blasting the most popular music.

Rosette and Azmaria entered the gym together, staying close to one another to avoid being lost about the endless crowds.

Rosette side stepped over to a wall where tons of chairs were lined up. She sat herself down in one, gesturing For Azmaria to do the same. Nodding, Azmaria sat down beside her best friend. "Azmaria, is Sat.." before Rosette finished, she was cut off by a woman with a german accent.

"Looking for me, girls?"

The grinning figure of a tall female towered above the two, a long ponytail of crimson hair falling about her back.

Azmaria stood up gleefully, hugging the new female. "Oh! Satella! I'm glad you made it!" Azmaria gushed.

Satella nodded and returned the hug, before turning down to glare at Rosette, who returned it. "Hello.." They both said together, tones dark.

The two, Rosette and Satella; competed over just about everything and anything. They acted jealous of another, like mortal enemies; when truthfully they were close friends. But they hardly ever showed it. But when it came down to it, they were always there for one another, no questions asked.

Rosette stood up, and, with an excited look; Satella gestured towards the dance floor. "C'mon girls!" She shouted over the music, dragging Azmaria off, as a grumbling Rosette followed.

As they reached the floor, a fast paced song came on, and, despite her earlier grumbling, Rosette found herself having a good time dancing with her two friends. They laughed and giggled as they spun around, until the song ended, finishing their fun.

"Ooooh.." Rosette sighed, as a slow song came on. Practically everyone on the dance floor grabed a partner, including Azmaria and Satella, and went to dancing with their hunnies.

Rosette made her way back towards the chairs she was at prior, no intention of taking part in the slow song. But…her intentions quickly changed when, once again; she smacked heads with someone.

"Ow!" She groaned, looking up to find herself gazing into Chrno's eyes. "..We really got to stop this," He laughed sheepishly, rubbing his head where they had collided. Rosette nodded, feeling her face heat up in a blush, and silently she thanked that the room was rather dark, making it hidden.

Chrno studied her face for a moment, and she found herself wondering if her blush actually was hidden or not. But, he didn't comment on it, rather held out a hand. "Dance..?" He asked slowly, almost apprehensively.

Not believing her ears for a second, she could only stare; before snapping out of her stupor she nodded. "O-Of course!" With this, she took his hand, and he led her towards the dance floor.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, and his hands rested on her hips as the two danced to the music. Rosette, at first, tried to look anywhere but at Chrno, but eventually found herself melting under his tender gaze.

Rosette's moment of bliss, however, was quickly shattered as the song ended, and Chrno released her, and her he.

Both blushing, they scampered away to their group of friends, not saying another word to eachother. 

Rosette reached Satella and Azmaria, who were grinning at her slyly. "We saw yoooou!" Satella sing-songed, placing her hands on her cheeks. "You should have kissed! It would have been so sweet!" 

Rosette flushed and glared at Satelle. 'What? Are you crazy? It wasn't anything special! We just happened to dance with eachother! No big deal!" Rosette defended, storming off towards the snack bar.

But, truthfully; she couldn't shake the butterflies still fluttering around her stomach..

-

A/n Sorry! I would have wrote more but school is about to end and I wanted to post this before I got home. Enjoy, and review!


	4. Demons? No such thing!

A/n: Hey Everyone! Back again. Um, once again, thanks to all my reviewers!

And A Special Thanks Out To VanYou've already helped me a lot!

AND SATINE89 – HIIIIIIII! XDDDDD

Oh, and to answer some questions: ..No, they have not made the contract or anything XD This is like…a complete AU ; Save for some facts…and they –might- just make a contract later on..XD

Thanks everyone! And I hope you enjoy this chapter…and if the action doesn't start in this one, then it most definitely will in the next.

And sorry I didn't cont. the dance in this chapter!

-

"What was SO much fun!" An Excited Azmaria chirped as the three girls exited the school grounds, their backpacks slung over their shoulders.

"Sure was," Rosette agreed as she studied the amount of cotton candy she was bringing home for her little brother. Azmaria and Satella watched her blankly for a second, before sighing inwardly. "Ya know, it's not that big of a deal.." Satella said finally, placing a hand on Rosette's shoulders.

The Angry blonde shook it off.

Azmaria sighed again, and turned to gaze at the near blackened sky. "I'm really sorry Rosette. I…I know it must be hard…"

Rosette's gaze grew cold as she studied the younger, more angelic girl; but eventually it softened as Rosette spoke: "Azmaria, don't worry about it. It's not like it's your fault. You didn't go make him have a girlfriend," Rosette explained, hoping to ease the younger girl's troubled mind. "Don't blame yourself, please."

After a moment Azmaria nodded. "Alright Rosette, if you say so. But I still think if I tried harder nothing would have.."

Azmaria was suddenly cut off as Satella tossed her arm out, preventing any further advancement on Rosette and Azmaria's part. "Satella, what's the big idea?" Rosette growled, but was quickly shushed by the nineteen year old. "..Did you hear that?" The words slipped form Satella's lips almost soundlessly.

In one, single, stealth movement; Satella leaped behind some old building they were passing on their walk home, and for many moments all was silent.

Rosette's breath caught in her throat as she stood their anxiously, confused at the German girl's actions. Azmaria looked equally frightened, and was shivering gently in the pale moonlight; but if it was from the chilly cold or fright she kept to herself.

As Satella rounded the corner once more the two younger girl's found the will to breath, and so they did.

Satella only scoffed.

"I know it was there, I know it.." Satella hissed aloud, clenching her fists angrily at her side. "I sensed—something unhuman, something…something almost devil like.." Anger flared up in her eyes.

"I think you need to calm down," Rosette said finally, shaking her head. "Demons don't exist, Satella; sorry to say. You should take a long rest when you get home."

Azmaria nodded. "I agree with Rosette, Satella! You probably should…" Satella glared at them angrily. "That's because you have never seen one!" She growled, whipping around to point an accusing finger at them. "You've never witnessed the horrors they stir up!" She snapped, turning on her heel and storming away. "I'll catch up with you later!" She tossed over her shoulder, before disappearing around the next bend in the road.

Azmaria and Rosette exchanged doubtful glances, and then continued on their way like nothing had happened-like they hadn't just learned one of their closest friends was demon obsessed.

But, somewhere atop a tall building sat a large form, of a man, maybe 22 or so; hunched over and breathing deep. Bat like wings rippled behind him, before coming to a close on his back. All of his features were demon like, all the way down to his golden orbs. However, there was something mysteriously handsome, almost dashing about this demon that could instantly snatch any woman's heart.

But beyond that, one who knew about demons would be able to spot his particular oddness. No horns were atop his head, none what so ever. And that _was_ how demons harnessed energy from the astral lines, was it not? One who did not have his horns would surely not live for long..

"**_Damn you, Aion.."_**

"Joshua, I'm home!" Rosette cried as she barreled through the front door, the bags of cotton candy dangling in her hands. "And I brought you some candy! Want it?" She shouted as she closed the door behind her. However, only silence answered.

Scared, Rosette slowly made her way through the dark house; cautiously flipping on a light switch every time she passed one. "Joshua?" She muttered, almost pleaded his name; her heart and head begging for him to answer.

But there was none.

Rosette flung herself towards Joshua's bedroom, fiddling with the doorknob and at first not being able to grasp it right she was so nervous; before turning and pulling it open.

She barged into the room, fear in her eyes as she searched for her younger brother…to discover him lying in his bed, curled up in a few blankets, head resting sideways on the pillow; a pool of drool forming beneath his open mouth.

Rosette, relived, sat down beside her baby brother and ruffled his hair again, not being able to stop smiling for a moment. But just a moment, for then she frowned.

He must have had an attack.

She mentally kicked herself for not being there. She should have, what if something really bad had happened to him? She shook her head irritably, before noticing Joshua shiver a little bit.

She frowned, reached over to the window and shut it tightly, before taking another blanket, which she drooped around her brother. He moved in response, mumbled something beneath his breath; before cuddling deeper into the pillow. She smiled gently and kissed his cheek, before departing the room, shutting the door behind her.

She waltzed over to the kitchen and placed her stuff on the counter. The cotton candy could wait 'till morning, she decided, yawning a bit herself. But, it was only eight o'clock…much to early to be very tired.

But, deciding that didn't really matter; she shut the light and walked towards the bathroom, deciding a refreshing shower was in order…

"Miss Rosette Christopher, will you please deliver Chrno his homework? It appears he's absent today," A kinder one of Rosette's teachers questioned softly, placing the pile of papers upon Rosette's desk.

"WHAT?" One girl in the back of the class shouted in an uproar, standing up in her seat. "Miss Robison he's my boyfriend! Let me deliver it to him, please!"

Yes, Rosette had figured that out at the dance. Chrno had a girlfriend—Mary, or something; was her name. She couldn't quite remember; it was all to much of a shock for her when she saw it happen. Or, heard, rather. But either or, he had a girlfriend—and she had no chance.

"I'm afraid I asked miss Christopher, so if you would please sit down.." The teacher growled, glaring at the outraged girl in the background, who quickly sat down. "Now, you don't mind, do you Rosette? I know he's not in any of your classes, but I saw you two dancing yesterday and I figured it wouldn't be a problem…"

Rosette nodded slowly, trying to fight back the blush that threatened to arise on her cheeks. The rest of the class giggled slightly at the 'dance' thing, while the girl in the back fumed. Rosette, of course, didn't pay either of the antics much mind.

"Thank you very much Rosette," The teacher said kindly, patting the sixteen year old on the head. "Now, class, if you'd open your books to page 368.."

"So she asked you to deliver his homework?" Azmaria questioned, taking small, dainty bites of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Rosette nodded. "Yuh, apparently he's sick or something….although he seemed perfectly fine last night, in my personal opinion.."

Azmaria grinned slightly, placing her lunch down. "Maybe he's dying of love sickness for you?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes just a bit. "Yearning over you day and night…he just couldn't take the pain anymore!" She shouted, before receiving a thump on the head for punishment.

"Whatever," Rosette muttered bitterly, folding her arms across her chest. "He does have a girlfriend, after all. I can't compete…" Rosette's voice faded off towards the end of her statement, her eyes taking a very distant look.

Azmaria frowned, and chewed some more on her lunch. "That's not true Rosette, that's not true.."

"Rats, I have no idea what house could be.." Rosette sighed irritably to herself as she rounded yet another corner. She clutched a bundle of papers to her chest with one arm, while the other hand held a sticky yellow piece of paper that read an address…that she couldn't read. "God dang it, Teacher's and their cursive," She cursed inwardly, holding it up in the sunlight to read the letters.

"I guess I'll just try random houses," She sighed in defeat, slowly dragging her feet up to a house that seemed like it might be the home of Chrno. Well. She hoped, that is.

After many painful attempts that usually resulted into the door being slammed in her face, Rosette was ready to quit. Chrno could come to school a different day and get his own damn homework.

But, alas, she decided to try just –one- more house. And so she did. And ya know who answered the door?

I'll give you a guess.

If you said Satella, no.

If you said Azmaria, no.

If you said Father Remington, I'mma smack you.

BECAUSE IT WAS CHRNO DAMNIT.

((Sorry 'bout that .o))

"C-chrno?" Rosette stuttered slightly, fighting a blush that arouse on her cheeks when she caught sight of him. Shirt off, he wore only a pair of baggy sweatpants. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, and he was panting slightly.

"I-Is this a…bad time?" Rosette squeaked slightly, embarrassed that she stumbled upon him when he was…like this. Now, realizing his appearance; Chrno blushed as well, shaking his head furiously. "N-no! I just…finished a workout, is all…on the treadmill," He gestured into the quaint house.

"Oh, well, I brought your homework," Rosette cut to the chase, handing him the bundle of papers, which he accepted. "Oh, thanks!" He smiled gently, taking the papers in his hands. "I appreciate it."

"Welcome." Rosette replied shortly, her gaze glued to the ground infront of her.

Chrno frowned.

"So, um, well, I'll see ya tomorrow, hopefully?" Chrno asked softly, peeling his gaze away from her. "Oh, uh, yeah, sure," Rosette agreed, waving slowly. "See ya.." And with that he closed the door, and she walked away.

Chrno gasped inwardly as pain shot through his whole body. He fell to the floor, limp, his face contracted in a look of explicit agony. "Aion.." He hissed, tensing slightly. He needed to stop this—over working his body when he didn't have his horns.

Or he'd probably end up dying.

But he had to stay occupied…

Or he'd die of bore drum.

Rosette made her way home, glad she had found the house when she did. Of course, you know it happened to be the one that was right in front of her practically the whole time….things always seemed to work out that way, didn't they?

She sighed again.

After about 10 minutes of walking she was home, thankfully.

"Joshua!" She called as she un-locked the door, stepping into the room.

There was no answer.

She shrugged. This was just like…déjà vu of lat night. He was probably just sleeping in his room..

And so she opened his door.

There was nothing there.

Panic arouse on her face as she ran about the house desperately, screaming her brother's name out. Where was he? Where was Joshua? He little brother that she loved so much?

He was nowhere to be found, and there was no note or clue to his whereabouts, either. Tears stung at her eyes, but she managed to keep her cool. He must have gone out for a little bit, and simply forgot to leave a note. Yes, that was it…It had to be.

She relaxed.

"Yes, young one, follow me, and you will have power.." The voice hissed out, seeming to come from the eagle that flew over head.

"Yes," A boy, in an almost trance like state answered, following the eagle's exact movements towards an unknown area.

They were far from civilization, probably somewhere in the middle of a forest, or so it appeared.

"Come.."

A/N Okay, okay, now it's starting to sound a lot like the original plot, right? Well, don't worry about it—I have something planned that will change all that. I really hope this doesn't turn out as much of a cliqued story…anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! ((And, the majority of this –will- still take place in a normal highschool setting, ya know, the works! Kay? And next chapter there's fluuuuuf! XDDD So, reviews!))

**__**


	5. You are in my tree whhhhhy?

A/n: Um, enjoy! Not much to say in the AN of this chapter…besides, thanks for all the reviews! And stop worrying, peeps. XD I'm pro Chrno/Rosette! Just adding some…obstacles for our favorite blonde exorcist. Enjoy everyone!

---

There was no smell of breakfast that morning.

Nothing to wake her up.

No little brother to come in, prod her gently and remind her she'd be late for school..

No blonde head to whack for that comment, and shift lazily over to her side.

Her alarm clock normally would have done the job when her brother didn't. But she didn't set it. Nor was she in her room. No, she was laying, cuddled up in a tight ball, clutching a satin pillow lovingly to her stomach; on the couch.

Finally, when azure eyes opened to the world it was late. About 1 o'clock, actually, in the afternoon.

Something was wrong.

She instantly stumbled to her feet upon seeing the digital number of "1:00" on the TV VCR, turning in a circle to survey the house. Everything seemed in order, there were no signs of a struggle...

But where was her little brother?

She was extremely late for school, she knew that, but didn't care. She wasn't going, not until she found out where her precious younger brother was. She wouldn't set a foot onto school campus until he was safely at home, after a brutal scolding from an ill with worry older sibling.

Besides, it was Friday. She had the whole weekend to accomplish her task.

Rosette stumbled towards her brother's room, hoping, just maybe, she'd messed up her time schedule, it was Saturday right then (explaining why her little brother hadn't woken her up), He was asleep in his room, last night was an allusion and she'd simply dozed off on the couch watching TV. Yes, that had to be it. Had to.

She punched the door open with one clenched fist, surveying the room.

Ha.

Well, her hoping was wrong.

"Joshua.." She muttered, instantly feeling the tears in her eyes whelm up to the brim. Her brother was gone, gone without a trace. And there was only one thing she could do..

"Yes, sir, Joshua Christopher." A sniffling Rosette replied, watching as the detective scribbled the name on a sheet of paper, apparently filling out some file work on her lost brother.

"Last seen?" The detective asked gruffly, his eyes peering up at the troubled girl.

"Yesterday morning," Her voice came out a soft whisper as she wiped at her eyes with a piece of tissue again, gently dabbing away at the salty tears.

The man did nothing but nod, before standing up from his seat, pushing the black leather chair backwards. The office in which the two currently occupied was small, and made immensely smaller thanks to the crowding of un-finished paperwork. Dust lined the file cabinets and window sills, blowing around occasionally thanks to the spinning fan blades above them.

"Thank you, miss, I will do everything in my power to locate your younger brother. Until then I suggest you do this: If you feel safer any way, move in with a friend. Second, keep going to school. You'll need to keep your mind occupied throughout the day. And third, if anything remotely sounding, looking or feeling like a clue shows up, report it immediately."

'So much for my 'not going to step foot on campus thing''…Rosette thought as she nodded vaguely, casting her eyes towards the floor.

'You are now excused, Miss.'

She left.

Now it was Sunday and still no sign of her baby brother.

And was she a mess.

The light in her eyes had dulled, the bounce in her step disappeared. She didn't even take to making herself appear delightful to the eye anymore; all she did was lounge about endlessly in her living room, starring at the walls, searching for a clue to solve the mysterious riddle of her lost sibling.

Part of her understood that it was a fruitless task, but the other half—the over powering half—urged her that if she examined every detail—every possibility—she'd find the answer.

But what was a girl with no training going to figure out when the FBI themselves hadn't a clue?

But she pressed on. Determined to come up with something—something to hold onto. Some glimmer of hope to cling too when the times grew even darker and she was left all alone. She needed something, something…she wasn't sure what—

Her train of thought was instantly shattered by a tumbling sound and the snapping of branches. The fretful Rosette dashed to her feet and scampered to the window, silently hopping to see her brother in a mess of leaves and branches beneath the large oak tree in her backyard, laughing at her shocked expression.

And there was the branches, the mess of leaves beneath the tree…but that was _not_ Joshua beneath it.

The crimson eyes that peered up from beneath the wreckage and violet hair that was atop the person's hair gave it away. And there was only one, just one, person she knew who looked remotely like that…

"Chrno?" Rosette chocked out in a half whisper, shock evident on her pale face. What in the world was Chrno during in her backyard, of all places in the world? Puzzled, she scampered over to the sliding glass door. Pressing the palm of her hands against the glass, she pushed to the slide and the door slid open.

She stepped barefoot on to the dew covered grass. Her purple silk nightgown she'd remained dressed in swirled around her ankles as a gentle breeze fluttered by. "Chrno?" She said once more, finding more strength in her voice this time around. The disgruntled boy offered a sheepish smile as he stumbled up onto his feet, brushing leaves and twigs off his attire.

"May I ask what your….doing…here…?" Rosette asked slowly, pausing in her strides to tilt her head at the boy. Chrno cleared his throat, shifted on his feet; and glanced over his shoulder at the purple backpack that remained slugged across his shoulder. He said nothing, swinging his backpack onto his hip, he unzipped the bag and fiddled through it for a few minutes, before re-emerging his hand with a bundle of papers.

"You were absent on Friday," He explained weakly, outstretching his hand. "This is your make-up work."

Rosette—face flushed with confusion—accepted the bundle of papers into her arms. "You know. I have a front door. It _is _equipped with a doorbell, incase your afraid of wood.."

Three beats of silence passed.

"Why are you in my backyard?" The confused female asked finally, refusing to let Chrno leave without an explanation as to why he had decided to use her tree as an entrance rather then a door of any sort.

"Well, I, um…fell. Off…the…roof…"

"And you were on the roof becauuuuse…?"

"I…threw…my…shoe up there….and it got stuck…and I needed it back.."

Two beats of silence.

"Right."

The two teenagers stared awkwardly at one another, until Chrno broke the silence. "Well, I should probably get going right about now, so should I go out the gate, climb the roof, or use the door..?"

Rosette responded with a semi forced giggle, before shaking her head. "No. Why don't you stay for a while? We can have some chips and soda. Kinda…gets lonely after a while, I would enjoy some company for a bit.."

Chrno paused, debating this; before nodding with a genuine smile. "Sure. It's not like I have much else to do, anyway."

Rosette nodded and turned on her heel, walking back towards the glass door. Sliding it open, she stepped in, drying her feet off on the rug that had been placed by the door for the purpose of doing so. Chrno slipped off his shoes as he did so, leaving them neatly placed beside the exit.

He followed Rosette as she walked towards the couch in the middle of the room. "Make yourself at home." She requested, before leaving the room through an archway that lead into the kitchen. Nodding, Chrno sat himself down on the couch and gazed around the small living room. It was not a big house (that was for sure) only a one story with not much furniture or decoration. But he anticipated that much. Afterall, from what he'd heard (and he had some pretty reliable sources) Rosette and her little brother lived alone, their parents long since deceased.

"..I'm sorry. I know it's very boring, but we can't afford much.." Rosette's soft voice played in his ears, causing him to turn. She stood behind the couch, a bowl of chips in her hands, her eyes casted down to the floor. She must have noticed him starring, he thought; at the room. But it wasn't the room he was staring at anymore.

Despite how messy it was, her blonde hair perfectly framed her face. She had a soft, milky white complexion; and wide, bright azure eyes that burned with an inner light. Which, he noticed, was increasingly dull.

He never really noticed at school—she always wore such bland clothing that completely hid her figure. Such as large sweatshirts or overly large jeans that were held up with a belt. But standing there in the middle of the room, in nothing but a nightgown; she looked lovely and it was hard not to notice..

"It's fine," He croaked out, stopping himself from thinking such thoughts. "I understand that it's hard to support yourself." He cleared his throat, and Rosette found it in herself to smile gently. "Yes.." She said slowly, sitting herself down on the couch beside Chrno.

"I work a job after school almost everyday to help us, but it's mostly the money we got from life insurance when the accident happened that keeps us alive," She said softly, her smile instantly disappearing as she mentioned this.

"Why did you miss school?" Chrno asked suddenly, attempting to steer her off the subject of her depressing parent's deaths. But her frown only deepened. 'Nice going,' he thought, mentally kicking himself.

"My brother.." She said softly, gazing at the floor. "…Has gone missing.."

Chrno gawked at her. No wonder she hadn't gone to school. Her brother was gone, her only living relative gone.. "What happened?" he asked urgently, hating he was making her even more upset—but he wanted to know. Maybe he could help her, get her to smile, for she looked a lot prettier when she smiled..

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "He wasn't here when I got home and he hasn't been. I have no idea where he would have gone too. And he hasn't been back since. No note, no phone calls—nothing. Not even a sign of a struggle. It all just doesn't add up.."

Chrno frowned. She was right, this didn't make much sense. He'd have to look into this, he decided. He'd help her as much as he could—

"It's not fair!" Rosette chocked, tears swelling in her eyes. "I want my brother back, I just want my brother back!" She shouted, the bowl of chips tumbling to the floor. The chips scattered across the vanilla colored carpet as the tears cascaded freely down her flushed cheeks. "That's all I want.."

Chrno reached over, draping both of his arms around her. He pulled her close, whispering gentle things into her ear in a desperate attempt to comfort her. Sobs racked through her whole body, she was shaking most violently. He frowned and only held her closer. "It's okay Rosette-chan, let it all out…"

Her eyes burned as a flash of orange lit up her world. She could hear herself groan as she rolled over, cuddling into the warmth that was beside her..

"Rosette, please wake up.."

She peeked one eye open lazily. Why did the voice want her to get up so bad? "No," She muttered, snuggling closer to whoever that "someone" was. No response came until, finally, Rosette opened both eyes.

Five beats of silence…

Her head was buried into the crook of Chrno's neck, one of his arms wrapped securely around her waist whilst her arms draped around his neck. A most comfy position, she had to admit; but wrong all the same!

"Oh my gawd," She stuttered, pulling away from him. She stumbled onto the floor, slamming her head into the ground. "..Ow.." She mumbled, slowly sitting up with another groan. They must have fallen asleep on the couch, because it was about 10am now, the next _morning. _Which also meant they were late for school…

"Oh, _shit_," she cursed as she replayed the events of last night in her mind. Besides some safe cuddling, nothing else had happened. Expect now she was late for school, and Chrno was giving her an adorable little confused lost puppy look from atop the couch…

"..You should probably get home. I think I'm going to skip school today," The blonde decided, standing up and brushing herself off in the process. Chrno nodded slowly in reply, stumbling up to his own feet. "So, I'll see you later..?"

"Yes. Later." Rosette agreed as she shooed him over to the front door. He side-stepped around her, returned to the backyard door, scooped up his backpack, put on his shoes; offered her a smile and walked out the front door.

Rosette sighed and shut it behind him. She leaned up against the door, folding her arms, and questioned herself. What the _heck _was wrong with her? She couldn't deny the obvious fact there was more than a little chemistry between her and Chrno, but, he had a girlfriend and it was just…wrong.

"Keep your cool, Rosette. A screw-up at a time like this could mean a life.."

The waves rushed up and broke against the shore, leaving a trail of foam as evidence.

The blonde haired boy grinned almost devilishly as the water cooled his bare feet. His vacant eyes rested on the horizon, and God only knows what could have possibly been crossing his mind. "This…is…the life.."

A/n How'd ya like it? X3 I'm soooo sorry for how long I took to get this up. I've been having an awful lot of writter's block. / And you'll find out how Chrno _really _ended up in Rosette's tree next chappie X3 Okay? And I promise that one will be up much faster! Please review!


	6. Just a Short Tie Up Chap

A/n MUAHAHA XDDD YES. Indeed. STOP GOING THROUGH THE TRASH! ((Don't ask..))

ANYWAY, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. That I am writing. Right now. As we speak. Wait. I'm not speaking…That means I might not be working on the story…never mind…I'm utterly confusing myself as I sit here, unable to…say much besides, well, I hope you enjoy this ((maybe)) long awaited chapter of mine! YAY!

Chrno frowned to himself as he trudged along the sidewalks, hands shoved into the pockets of his long red coat he had surely become famous for. However, it did get annoying when people would turn and stare at him from the back; swearing to all Rightful God he was wearing a dress. But it wasn't a damn dress. It just kind of…flared out like one in the back. BUT WHATEVER.

Chrno's eyes flickered from the clear blue sky back down to the chalk covered sidewalks as he passed through a more residential area of town. The works of arts included games of hangman, bunnies, smiley faces, ponies, and stick figures running around. He smiled to himself—thinking back to the time when he used to simply adore drawing with chalk. Like the bundles of children who accompanied this block surely did.

Glancing back towards the sunny sky he couldn't help but frown again; upset and angry with himself. He almost blew it. Landing in her tree…how weak _was_ he? It was a great thing she had believed him—or, just decided to ask no more questions—or he'd have a hell of a time attempting to explain he could transform into a full fledged demon and fly around ((Which he did, frequently. Quite enjoyable, you see)) but since his damn "brother" Aion had ripped his horns off him he was desperately in need of astral and could no longer uphold his strength and on the way of flying to her house he got tired out, and fell. Into that damn tree.

Wow. That was one fucking long ass thought.

He shook the disturbing thoughts from his head and carried on towards his home. Maybe he would ditch school, too, seeing as he was already late. Besides—school wore him out even more so. He may as well just fake a cold and get out of having to go. It'd benefit him in the long run, afterall.

Yes, he decided; tossing his purple braid over his shoulder. That was what he would do. No school today. Heh…

Rosette—hair still damp from the shower in which she'd prior emerged—sat herself down at the kitchen table and gazed longingly towards the fridge and stove. She hadn't had a good meal since the ordeal started on Friday—and she was desperately hungry. But, she knew; she was no where as good as a chef as Joshua. Hell—she was horrible. Couldn't even get a waffle to come out without having to scrap off the burned sections. And it was damn annoying, too, because every time her brother was to sick to move she'd have to blow her money on a pack of doughnuts.

Her stomach growled with hunger and the swelling pain grew immensely. She knew she'd have to feed herself soon—or it felt as though her stomach would digest itself.

..Ew..

Giving up, the bath robed teenager stood up and sauntered over to the fridge, whipping it open. She tasseled through it's containments; before re-emerging with a quart of milk in one hand and two eggs in the other..

Attempt number one at making pancakes. For the sake of all those within a two mile range of Rosette's house; we pray it be successful.

"Master, it is a lovely day, no?" A young black haired maiden inquired politely in a monotone voice, standing beside the once bubbly cheerful blonde headed Joshua. "Yes, Fiore, it is gorgeous." The male agreed, smiling almost devilishly as he peered out at the bay. The gentle waves lapped against the shore, leaving a trail of sparkling foam after it.

The girl beside him nodded. She was garbed in a full maid's outfit, little top white hat and all. Around her neck was a collar of some sort—almost like a dog collar of some sort. She stood with great posture, shoulders straight and hands interlocking over her apron. Her dark eyes, however; were rather blank, no hint of emotion gleaming within them.

"Is there anything you need, master?" Fiore questioned as she turned, eyes locking with the Joshua's hazy blue ones. "Yes, my dear, some coffee would be delightful." He answered gently, watching as she bowed slightly at the waist. "Yes sir." She replied turning and walking towards the large blue and white beach house on the San Francisco bay.

Azmaria grimaced as the lunch bell rang, drearily making her way over towards her and Rosette's designated "spot." She missed her dearly, her best friend. She hadn't been at school Friday, and now it was Monday, and the little angel was sick with worry. And very lonely.

Azmaria was generally a shy girl, and didn't speak much. Which she was sometimes teased for. But Rosette had understood her, and had taken the time to get to know her. Rosette was certainly older—but that didn't seem to matter. Azmaria wanted to be just like her when she was her age.

The silver haired girl sighed and sat down on the lunch table, fishing through her lunchbox for something edible. She re-emerged her hair with a shiny red apple. She took a few bites, before placing it down on the table. She really, really missed Rosette…

"_YES! I'VE DONE IT!"_

After about three tries, but that was beside the point.

Rosette—beyond herself with joy—jumped for excitement. She'd _done _it, she'd made pancakes! Without completely destroying the damn oven!

"Heh, heh.." Chuckling evilly to herself, she flipped one onto the awaiting porcelain plate with the spatula; her tummy rumbling in reply. She turned off the flame of the stove and moved to the kitchen table—breakfast in tow—and plopped down at the table. She squirted a blob amount of maple syrup onto the pancakes, before attempting to take one bite…

_Crunch!_

She blinked stupidly and dropped the fork, staring down at the pancakes on the plate. She rewinded, and replayed every thing in her mind to see what'd she'd done to make them crunchy. Pancakes were not supposed to crunch, they were supposed to be light and fluffy…

"…The eggshells," She groaned inwardly, shoving the plate far away from her. "I got the damn eggshells in there…"

A/n I know this was a _really_ short chappie, but this ish the end of it. It was just kinda typing up about what's going on with everyone—and I just realized I forget Satella. Uh, I'll put her in the first part of the next one, kay XD Enjoy this for a little bit!


End file.
